futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Football Boots in 2040 (Capitalist Tribute)
Adidas Adidas X 40+ A line which is now well over 20 years old, the X is still built for speed, but is now even lighter than before, and has superb lockdown, despite being laceless. The X is quite tight fitting, and is not very suitable for players with wide feet, but remains one of the top boots on the market. Adidas Mundial 2+ The only leather boot left on the Adidas lineup, the Mundial is inspired by the practically ancient boot, Copa Mundial, but is much improved. The new Mundial is made of kangaroo leather, even the takedown models, and the weight is similar to the Nemeziz 18+. The new Mundial is laceless, and one of the top leather boots on the market. Adidas Power 40+ The heaviest boot made by Adidas, this boot has no versions with laces, even the takedown models are laceless. Still weighing a little more than a typical 2020 football boot, this boot is not not built for speed, but is the best power boot on the market, with little arguement. Puma Puma Ignis 8.1 The power boot of Puma's four models, this boot is one of the best power boots on the market. The boot is Puma's only laceless boot, and is the heaviest boot left on the market, but is also one of the best. The Ignis is made of synthetic material, like most boots in 2040. Puma Unda 8.1 The best agility boot left on the market, this versatile boot also has pretty good speed and power. Worn with or without laces, the boot takes many qualities from the older Adidas Nemeziz and Puma Future Netfit. The only boot still with the Netfit system, this boot is Puma's most popular boot, and could be the best football boot on the market. Puma Terra 8.1 Taking many qualities from older boots, the Terra is Puma's simplest creation on the lineup, but is still quite a world class boot. The upper is made of kangaroo leather, and laces are mandatory on the Terra. These boots look more like 2010s or 20s boots, but they are made for the touch, and definitely fail to disappoint in that aspect. Puma Aura 8.1 The speed boot of the Puma lineup, this boot is the 2nd lightest on the market, after the Adidas X. This boot can be worn with or without laces, but doesn't have the Netfit system. One of the best speed boots on the market, this boot is definitely one of the best performing boots in the world. Nike Nike Icon 6 Nike's best boot, and perhaps the world's best boot, is the Nike Icon. Made from synthetic material, the laces are covered, and the frame is lightweight. A lightweight boot with lots of lockdown, the Icon 6 also has a great touch on the ball. This is the only Nike boot worn by professionals, with few exceptions. Nike World Class 2 Nike's other boot, the World Class, is also a great boot, and is made with kangaroo leather, but is still light. It is one of the lightest leather boots of all time, and one of the best performing as well. Mizuno Mizuno Rebula V1 2040 Mizuno are now making boots much more frequently, and the new Rebula is an evolved form of the earlier version. At the corner of speed, agility, and touch, Mizuno football boots just keep on improving, and the Rebula V1 40 is no exception. Mizuno Morelia 2040 These boots are made in Japan, and are definitely professional quality. Made of the top Mizuno kangaroo leather, these football boots are handcrafted, and are one of the best leather products on the football boot market. Umbro Umbro Premier VII The Umbro Premier VII are the power boot of the Umbro lineup, and though they are probably not the best power boot on the market, the Premier are top quality and worn by professionals, and are made of high-quality synthetic material, and can be worn with or without laces. Umbro Lightning V The faster of the two Umbro boots, this laceless, lightweight, high-quality boots are worn by professionals and are among the lightest football boots of all time. The Lightning are made of top quality synthetic material and are one of the best speed boots around. DSG DSG Ocala Core DSG still have work cut out for them if they want to be a premier company for football boots, but DSG have made great strides in becoming better. Not worn professionally outside of the MLS, the Ocala is still a good boot, the Ocala is lightweight and has a good touch. DSG Trident Core DSG have recently released a boot called the Trident, and it was a success by their standards. Releasing in in two colours, blue and red, they are known more for looks than performance, but are still decent by pro standards. This boot is made for power, and the synthetic material is very bizarre. New Balance New Balance Furon Beta 3.0 The Furon Beta is the new version of the Furon, but after 14 years, the Furon has changed quite a bit, and even in the time that the Furon Beta has been around, it has changed. The Furon has dropped lots of weight, and turned from one of the heaviest boots on the market to a world class speed boot. More coming soon. Category:Capitalist Tribute